1. Field of the Application
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to storing information via a flash translation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may include a NAND flash translation layer (FTL) between a file allocation table (FAT) file system, for example, and NAND-based flash memory, such as NAND or OneNAND™, available from Samsung Electronics of Hwasung-City, Gyeonggi-Do, Korea. FTL may comprise a software sector manager to enable operation of NAND flash memory using standard FAT-based file systems. Such an FTL may include an application program interface (API), for example. Non-volatile memories such as NAND flash may store data or code without the need for a constant source of power. This capability is useful for portable applications such as digital cameras, MP3 players, PDA's, and data storage in mobile phones, for example. However, flash technology may require particular software to manage data. For this reason, FTL software may perform operations to manage embedded flash memory devices. With FTL software, a user need only use relatively simple file system commands to interact with a NAND flash memory device, for example.